


The Eyes of the Soul

by Lumuslua



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun devil, Byun Baekhyun - Freeform, Child Death, Demon Deals, Do Kyungsoo - Freeform, EXO - Freeform, EXOHFFS, EXOHFFS2020, EXOHORRORFANFICSHOW, Gen, Horror, Kyungsoo Kid, Lumuslua, Thriller
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27040858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumuslua/pseuds/Lumuslua
Summary: Todas as noites o pequeno Kyungsoo não conseguia dormir. E todas as noite Baekhyun aparecia, pedindo por seus grandes e brilhantes olhos.EXO Horror Fanfic Show 2020Tema 12: Olhos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: EXO Horror Fanfic Show 2020





	The Eyes of the Soul

Entre monstros e brinquedos, cresceu sem perceber. E debaixo de sua cama, nem sempre poeira era o que poderia ter. Kyungsoo em sua tenra idade, sabia seu valor e no anoitecer frio da cidade sentia o tremor. Um sussurro no pé do ouvido, clamava sem pudor, por aqueles lindos olhos que tanto estimava, mas o pequeno menino toda vez, firmemente, negava.

— Dê-os para mim, e te darei um belo presente. És tão bonito que me deixa todo sorridente.

Debaixo de suas cobertas e com medo no coração, Kyungsoo rejeitava e pedia por ajuda em oração.

— Vá embora, por favor. Se eu lhe desse meus pobres olhos, só me causaria dor.

E todas as noites o diálogo se repetia, enquanto o menino implorava e chorava pela luz do dia. Na manhã seguinte, nada ele encontrava, apenas pó e traça, mas a sua cabecinha bem se lembrava. Passava a tarde hesitante, num mar de receio para alguém tão novo e brilhante. E quando o luar nascia  _ ele,  _ em seu forma sorrateira e maliciosa, aparecia. Pedindo, suplicando, implorando e se repetindo.

Certa noite, se aproximou amigável. Mas Kyungsoo coberto e medroso, não percebeu o rastejar amável. Saindo debaixo da cama, se ergueu imponente sem pestanejar, sorrindo ansioso, começou a falar:

— Tolo menino! Do que tens medo? Sempre falo contigo, mas anseias que eu parta cedo.

Kyungsoo, sentindo o ser se aproximar, fechando os olhos bem forte, para os proteger, se pôs a falar:

— Não é meu amigo, parente, conhecido, tão pouco algum dos meus entes queridos. Me perturba toda noite, como quer que eu lhe de ouvidos?

A coragem de rebater, não apenas o instiga, como lhe dava certo prazer. Um jovem pequeno tão medroso, mas mesmo assim conseguia ser bem corajoso.

Com a voz passos leve e voz mansa, o estranho ser se aproximou ainda mais da criança. Com o rosto bem perto da coberta de Kyungsoo, ele viu e o menino nunca havia sentindo tão forte arrepio.

— Assim eu fico magoado, me expulsa como um desventurado. Nunca lhe fiz nenhum mal, se eu estiver mentindo, que eu queime no julgamento final!

A criança pensou, recordando sua noites em claro, em partes concordou. Tudo se resumia em algo trocado, mas dar seus olhos por brinquedos era um tanto equivocado. Sentindo a presença próxima demais, Kyungsoo, por curiosidade afastou as cobertas como um corajoso rapaz.

O homem à sua frente, não parecia em nada com um monstro assustador, estava mais para um jovem com um sorriso estranhamente encantador. Confuso e pertubado, o menino rapidamente se sentou, piscando os seus grande olhos, ele se recordou:

— Sua voz era diferente e em meus pesadelos, você era horripilante. Como é possível estar diante de mim, assim, tão brilhante?

Com os dedos inquietos, o ser sorriu. Finalmente estava diante deles e sua risada explodiu.

— Eu lhe disse que sou gentil, foi apenas sua imaginação me pintando como vil. Sempre te ofereci brinquedos e presentes sem fim, você pode ter o que quiser de mim.

— Se nem a água que bebemos é de graça. Me oferecer presentes por meus olhos?! Que grande farsa! Nem mesmo sei teu nome, a única coisa que sei é que por mim, você parece ter uma enorme fome.

— Não seja por isso, não faço rodeios. Me chame de Baekhyun, para aplacar teus receios.

E como um cavalheiro, o rapaz se curvou, cumprimentando Kyungsoo, que rapidamente se resignou.

— Para que lhe serve meus olhos, se me permite a pergunta. Tem os seus em teu rosto, está inteiro em cada junta!

E como um velho amigo, Baekhyun se sentou. Os braços envolta do pequeno corpo de Kyungsoo ele colocou. Suspirou desolado, chamando a atenção do jovem ao seu lado.

— Parece besteira, mas a verdade é que não enxergo nada. Em uma viagem longa e cansativa, um malfeitor me feriu com uma espada. Esses olhos que aqui tenho, não funcionam direito, veja por você mesmo. Lhe juro com uma cruz no peito!

E com as mãos sobre o rosto, Baekhyun sua cabeça abaixou e sem dificuldade nenhuma seus olhos ele tirou.

— Sem olhos para ver, não posso voltar para casa. Por isso preciso dos seus, sem eles, minha vida continuaria tão rasa.

— E como ficaria eu? Sem eles para enxergar, me deixaria no imenso breu.

Baekhyun colocou seus olhos de volta e para o menino se virou. Fingiu ter uma grande ideia e seu rosto inteiro se iluminou.

— Venha comigo, te levarei para minha terra. Lá a vida é boa, não há monstros, maldade, brigas… Tão pouco pais em guerra.

Sussurrando como uma serpente, o homem ofereceu. Sabia da vida sofrida de Kyungsoo, que apenas em pensamentos se perdeu. Tinha medo de noite, mas também tinha de dia. A proposta lhe tentou, então apenas pensou: “que mal faria?”

— Me prometa devolvê-los logo na chegada. Só quero viver bem e em paz, sem nenhuma enrascada.

E com a felicidade estampada, Baekhyun estendeu sua mão. Iriam selar o acordo, sem volta ou reclamação.

— Te prometo o mundo, se assim desejar. Irá ser a criança mais feliz do universo, aposto que mal podes esperar. Te levarei comigo e lá te farei reinar.

Empolgado pelo futuro, Kyungsoo sorriu e selou o trato, enquanto Baekhyun lhe apreciava como um pelo prato. O jovem nem notou a aproximação, eufórico com a nova vida, não percebeu a entonação.

A voz outrora suave e calorosa, voltava a ficar terrível e maliciosa. Sentados no chão, eles se olharam, com Kyungsoo preso em sua ilusão, nada mais falaram. E sem noção de dor ou medo, o menino seus olhos entregou e Baekhyun em retribuição pela bela generosidade infantil, apenas saboreou.

Na manhã seguinte, o garoto ainda estava em sua cama. Sua mãe, alheia a tudo, seu nome chamou, mas ele não se levantou. Nem ouvia nada, aquela, infelizmente, foi a sua última madrugada. Seu mãe aos berros chorou, não sabendo que seu pequeno filho, Baekhyun levou.

Ninguém imaginaria que naquela noite, que com muita calma, Kyungsoo acabaria entregando para um demônio a porta de sua pequena alma.


End file.
